Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for controlling an operation of an external device remotely.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
As functions of a terminal tend to expand, many attempts to use the terminal for everyday life are increasing. One of the attempts is to utilize a mobile terminal as a TV remote controller. In order to utilize a mobile terminal as a TV remote controller, a user installs a remote controller application on the mobile terminal, thereby utilizing the mobile terminal as a remote controller of a TV, an air conditioner and the like. However, in case that a remote controller application is installed on a mobile terminal, it is inconvenient for a user to activate the remote controller application each time intending to use the mobile terminal as a remote controller.